Frost Bitten Dreams
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Life as a High Schooler could be tough, keeping up with classes, finding love, discovering secrets, and so on.
1. Small Minded, And Creation

**Frost Bitten Dreams**

OoOo

Disclaimer:

I Do NOT Own South Park in any way, shape, or form. And I do not own the other peoples OC's.

OoOo

**Character Creation:**

O.C

Name:

Age:

Relationships (Family, Boyfriend/Girlfriend. ect.):

Hair Color/Style:

Eye Color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Crush?:

Friends:

Others:

OoOo  
>Chapter One: Small town for Small Minded People.<p>

OoOo

I sighed as I walked to the address written on my little crumpled piece of note paper. I looked up at the house numbers, then back at the paper, and continued walking, mumbled things about my stupid parents not coming to pick me up and all.

"1994, 1996, 1999, ah- what the hell? Where's 1998?" I looked around the area, then back at the paper. I blinked, then slowly turned the little crumpled up piece of paper.

I twitched, and glared at the smudged writing that was written with ink. I sighed heavily, then started walking the other way.

"Greeaaaat... I was supposed to be at home along time ago, and now i'm supposed to be in class... This is just awesome..." I mumbled to myself, "It's bad enough that I had the Address upside down... AND I mistaken that seven for a stupid six..." I glared at the ground, walking a bit faster.

After a long time of searching, I finally found my home. I knocked on the door, and got no answer. I shrugged and picked the lock, and walked in.

"HelllloooOoOo?" I called, looking around the house.

No one in sight.

I blinked, then noticed a note on the table. I walked over to it, and grabbed it. After reading it once, twice, and a third time, I crumpled it.

"I don't _believe _it, Fuck!" I swore, throwing it on the ground, then walking up to my room that I would have to share with my brother.

I sighed as I dropped my bags on the ground, and sat on the bed. I looked over to the clock. 'It's almost lunch...' I thought, staring at the clock, listening to it tick. I got up, and made my way down stairs and into the kitchen.

I randomly helped myself, and made a sandwich. I put the things back to their rightful place, and just ignored the signs as to where they should be put and stuff.

I grabbed my bag and put my notebook and pens in it, chewing on a piece of the bread. I swung it over my shoulder and walked to the door.

After a while, I found my school, and it is currently lunch time, 'Score! I made it _just_ in time!' I thought, smirking, and wiping the crumbs from around my mouth. I walked inside and down to the cafeteria, hoping my brother would be there.

I opened the doors, and scanned the area, and saw no sign of him. I sighed, and turned around, about to leave.

"Hey!," I heard a voice call, I turned too see who it was, "Butters! Wh-.." the "big" boy stared, eyes wide. Then he started laughing loudly, getting the attention of the many people in the cafeteria. I blinked, then arched an eyebrow at him.

"Bu-Butters! _ Why _are you dressed like that?" he laughed, holding his stomach. I blinked, "Butters?..." I stared at him.

"Hahah-.. wait, what?" he laughed, but was slowly stopping.

"I'm not 'Butters'..." I said, then looked at my nails, "And by 'Butters', Do you mean Leopold?" I stared blankly at him.

He stared at me, "Wh- who the hell are you, then? His _twin_?" he glared at me.  
>I smirked slightly, "Well, you could say that..." I was amused by his shocked expression. I turned when I heard the door open, I blinked as I watched my beloved brother walk in, almost tripping.<p>

"O- Oh, hey fella's! Wha-... Li- Liira?" Leopold stared at me with wide eyes.

"Yo, Leo." I said, waving at him.

He rushed over, then grabbed me, and dragged me out the lunch area.

"Wahh!" I got pulled quickly.

I could tell that the cafeteria was silent, because I am standing behind the closed doors with my brother. I sighed, and stared at my brother, bringing my hand up and resting it on my hip.

"What, Leo?" I arched an eyebrow, tilting my head at him.

"Liira, your here!" he exclaimed, hugging me.

"A- ah!" I blushed slightly and looked around, making sure no one saw. "You weird, weird boy!" I said, pushing him away.

"Bu- But! I missed you! You said that you weren't gonna come back!" he said, crossing his arms, attempting to look mad, but failing.

I rolled my eyes, "Please, Leo, That was when I was what?... 4? 5?..." I looked at the ceiling in thought, then shook my head.

"It's not my fault that mum and dad didn't like me when I was younger and decided to put me into a _brat camp_." I used the air quotes, rolling my eyes yet again. "Anyways!, that doesn't matter, what matters now is that i'm here, right?" I smiled slightly.

He brightened up, and hugged me again.

"Okay, seriously, stop doing that, it's getting creepy..." I said, pushing him away for the second time in at least five minutes.

"Sorry.." he mumbled, but was still smiling anyways.

I smiled back, and turned to go back into the cafeteria, but bumped into someone. "Ouch.." I held my nose, glaring up at the person. "Do you mind?" I sighed, annoyed.

"Out of my way, Cock sucker!" A dude glared down at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, it's you again," I mumbled, suddenly disinterested in everything around me.

"So, what do you want?" I smiled at him.

He blinked, then glared at me, "To get out of my way.  
>"You don't know how to simply move?" I questioned, staring at my nails.<br>"Whatever, you bi-"

"Well look, if it isn't Cartman." A girl said from behind him.

I leaned over to see the girl.

She was standing there, her arms on her hips, standing next to a shorter boy.

I blinked, "Christophe?"

"Hmm?" He looked at me.

I bit my lip, and started laughing, "Yo- You sound Frenchier than ever!" I laughed again, wiping tears away from my eyes.

"Ahh, I haven't seen you in over 4 years, or something." I said, then looked at the taller girl standing beside him.  
>"Oh, helloOoOo Are you his girlfriendOoOo?" I paused, and stood on the tip of my toes, "Dude, your tall." I said, failing and giving up,<p>

"We've been in a relationship for two years, now." She said, giving me the bird. I blinked at her,

"Sorry, it became a habbit..." She said, putting her hand by her side.

I made an 'Oh' face, "I see." I laughed slightly.

I turned to Christophe, and glared at him, "Why didn't you tell me that your hooked up?" I huffed at Christophe.

"I accidently lost your email." He said, sighing.

"Pffft, it was written on your wall, remember?" I rolled my eyes at him.

He blinked, "It.. was?..."  
>"Yes."<br>".. Oh, yes, now I remember." He said, looking at the ceiling. He paused, then looked at me. "You know, I hate attack dogs."  
>I arched an eyebrow, "Umm, did you hit your head or something? Because I already know that, and mostly everything about you." I said.<p>

By now, most of the people in the hall had left, because they wanted to see a fight, but alas, they didn't get one.

I looked behind me, Even Cartman was gone.

I shrugged, and casually continued talking with the two.

"Oh, I should most likely go to my English class..." I mumbles, staring at the clock.

"Alright, we're gonna skip, see yaOoOo" Angel said, walking away, holding hands with Christophe.

I smiled lightly, then left for class.

"Let's see... Room 109, 109... 106, 7, 8, and Ni- Ahn!" I crashed into someone, and fell to the ground.

"Gawddammit!" I cursed, standing and dusted myself off. "Stupid freaking floor and bumps..." I mumbled under my breath, glaring at the ground.

"Sorry." I mumbled, then looked up,

I blinked, and stared at the girls face.

"Ah, i'm really sorry!" She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, it's okay..." I blinked again, then shook my head.

"Stupid girl, you should watch where your going! Running into my girlfriend like that!" I heard a familiar voice behind her.  
>I took a step aside from her, and stared at the face, that i've seen for the third time this day.<p>

"Oh, Cartman, was it?" I stared at him.

"Eric, your supposed to be nice, remember!" She said, grabbing his hand and kissing him on the cheek quickly.

I blinked, "Awww, how cuteOoOo" I smiled innocently.

He glared at me, but with a tinge of red on his cheeks. "Let's go, Dorothy." He mumbled, grabbing her hand again, and walking past me.

I walked into class, thinking about how people like to travel in 'pairs' or 'groups'.

I saw in an avalable seat, and pulled out my notebook out of my backpack.

I glaced up at the board, and copied down the notes the teacher gave us. I paused, then looked back up quickly.

I raised my hand in the air.

"Oh, yes? The answer is?" She smiled at me.

"Huh? Oh, wait, what? Uhh, Megan Fox? Anyways, Aren't you Dorothy's mother? You two look alike."

She blinked, "Oh yes, I am." She smiled again.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." I smiled back, casually shaking her hand.

"Haha, okay, getting back to the lesson." She laughed and continued talking about whatever.

I leaned by cheek against my palm, and continued writing down notes.

I paused, and glared down at my mistake, I took my horrid eraser, and tried to erase it, but it just smudged it.

I sighed, "Oi, could I borrow your eraser thingy?" I asked the dude sitting beside me.

He turned and gave me the finger.

I stared at his middle finger, then glanced up at his face, then back down at his finger.

I bit down on it, hard.

"Ow, What the fuck!" He swore, pulling his finger away.

"That's what you get, now give me the eraser." I said, grabbing it and erasing what I needed to do. I tossed it back on his desk, and continued doing work.

OoOo

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2, Frozen Pocky

**Frost Bitten Dreams**

OoOo

Disclaimer:

I Do NOT Own South Park in any way, shape, or form, for if I did, there would be lots of Kenny-centric yaoi/shounen ai. Thank you.  
>And I do not own the other peoples OC's xDDDDbb<p>

Note: I'm VERY sorry that there are a bunch of Grammer and Spelling mistakes /fails epically.

OoOo

Chapter Two: Frozen Pocky.

OoOo

After English, I walked around, looking for my brother, since we had Science together.

I continued searching for him.

"Just two more classes and were free, dudes!" I heard an excited hushed voice.

I blinked and turned the corner, and saw my brother talking to three others, the guys from this morning.

"Oh! L- Liira~" he smiled at me.

"Yo." I said, waving a hand.

"These fellers and you weren't properly introduced! T- This is Stan, Kyle, and Kenny! Guys, this is Liira!" He said.

"Ello, i'm Leo's twin." I said, waving to them.

"Leo?" Kenny blinked at me.

I nodded, "Don't you know his name? Leopold "Butters" Stotch." I said, patting my brother on the head.

The three stared at me.

"Well," Kyle piped in, "You learn something new everyday!" He grinned.

"True." I said.  
>"Staan!" A girl said, glomping the boy. "Sorry I missed classes before lunch, and the one after. Sharon wanted me to go with Shelly to Orange County." The girl said, smiling.<p>

She blinked, and noticed Kenny, Kyle, Butters, and me standing there.

"Oh! Hey Kyle, Butters, and K- Kenny.." She smiled, with a slight blush on her cheeks. She shook her head, then turned to me.  
>"What's your name? I haven't seen you around before!"<br>"My name is Liira, i'm Butters twin sister." I said, casually shaking her hand.

"You don't say!" She stared at me, then at Butters. "You two DO look like twins." She smiled. "Oh, and my name is Katrina, but you could just call me Kat, mostly everyone does."

My twin and I both nodded.

I glaced up when the bell rang, "Oh, better get going to class!" She said, walking to her class, with Stan, and Kenny.

I looked at Kyle, "Aren't you going?" I blinked at him.

"Huh? Oh, no, I have Science now." He smiled.

"Oh yeah, Kyle here has Sicenece class with us." Leo said, smiling.

"Oh, okay?" I laughed lightly, thinking about how my brother is weird, still, even as a teen.

On our way to Class, my twin bashed into a guy, with black dread locks, and almost black, but brown eyes.

I blinked at his paleness.

"Oh, hello, Morris!" Butters said, smiling.

"Hey, dude." Kyle greeted him.

"Hey," He nodded at both, then me, and continued walking.

I blinked, "Who was that?"  
>"Morris! He's a year older than us, but he's cool!" Leo smiled.<p>

"Oh, alright." I said, then walked into class.

I spotted a familar boy with a blue hat, and a yellow pom pom thing on top.

I walked over to him, and sat down beside him.

"Hello again, Mr. Middle Finger." I said, leaning my head against my fist.

He turned and glared at me.

"Why are you sitting here?" He said.

"Uhh, because there are no open seats?" I said, looking around.

"Hn."

"Don't make me bite you again." I threatened.

"You wouldn't da- Ow!" He hissed and pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"You were saying?" I smiled at him.

He sighed, and started ignoring me.

A few kids came and sat by the guy.

"Hey, dude, my two sisters are coming here, some time later today." A boy said.

"Re- Really Token?" A twitchy boy asked, pulling at his blond hair.

I turned and tuned them out, blankly staring out the window.

"Hey, giving the finger to people aren't cool, Craig!"

I blinked, but didn't turn.

'So his name is Craig?... Fail.' I thought, smiling lightly to myself.

"Hey, who's the girl? Your girlfriend?" A guy with brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"No way, Clyde. If she was, she would be all over Craig!" The one named Token laughed.

"Eww.." I frowned at them.

"She talks!"

"Yeah, Enligsh, BIG suprise, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"J- Jeez! Wo- woman can -argh- be scary!" The blond said, pulling at his collar of his greenish pale shirt.

I blinked, "Rawr?"

"Arh!" he jumped.

I laughed lightly. "Sorry." I said, patting the blond's shoulder.

"I- It's okay..." he mumbled, looking at the ground, a bit embarrassed.

"I bet someone likes you." I said, then paused.

"A- AHH!" He dived under the desk.

I stared, "... Uhh... Riighhhttt..." I mumbled, staring at him.

"I think it's a guy." I said aloud.

"Dude, a guy likes Tweek?" Clyde stared at me.

I glared at him, "Why? Do you have someting against Gay's/lesbian's/bi people?" I asked, cracking my knuckles.

"N- No! I was just curious!" He said, flinching.

I patted his head. "Good. And I don't know who, I just know a guy likes him."  
>"T- Too much pressure!" Tweek twitched again, coming out from under the desk, blushing slightly.<p>

"Just like someone likes my brother, but I don't know who yet..." I mumbled, staring at my twin, who was humming and doing work.

"But.. I think she will be coming here tomorrow.., I think her, and another girl... both adopted..." I said, staring at the ceiling.

"Dude..." Token stared, "My two adopted sisters are coming back here tomorrow! After they went on a vacation." He said, still a bit in 'shock'.

"That's interesting." I said, nodding to myself.

"Well anyways." I jotted some notes down, but not really caring. "Oh yeah, Token, was it?" I looked at him.

He nodded, "What is it?"  
>"What are your sisters names?" I bit my lip lightly, and got my pen ready.<p>

"Uhh, Rey and Emily, why?"  
>"Just wondering." I said, closing my notebook, and putting it back in my bag.<p>

The bell rang, and I got up, and walked out, with my twin and Kyle.

"Well, See ya, dudes." Kyle said, and walked to his last class.

"Bye Kyle." We said at the same time.

"What class do you have, Liira?" he asked me.

"Umm," I looked at the paper that was stuffed into my bag. "Art, Great." I smiled lightly.

"Ooh, Art's your favorite, right?" He smiled too.

"Yeah, besides Soccer!" I grinned at him.

"Haha, I don't really like sports.." he mumbled, blinking.

"I know, Leo~" I smiled. "Oh, and bye, my class is this way right?"  
>"Huh? Oh, yup!" He waved, and ran the opposite way.<p>

I turned and stopped, _almost_ bashing into someone.

I sighed to myself, "I _really_ got to stop that." I said, then looked up, "I'm sorry." I said, and turned and walked away.

"It's okay." A girl voice said, and she walked away to.

"Damnit, where's my damn class?" I huffed, crossing my arms,

I walked back the way I came, but saw the girl from before.

"Oh, excuse me, but do you know where the Art Room is?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's just down the hall, you turn right, and it's the door on the left." She smiled.

I sighed in relief, "Oh, thank you, I was so lost..." I mumbled, huffing.

"Oh, no problem." She grinned, "Umm, but do you know Stan?"  
>"Stan Marsh?" I blinked.<p>

"Yeah." She smiled again.  
>"Yup, why?"<p>

"Oh... I- I just forgot what class he was in today." She blushed ligthly out of embarrassment.

"It's fine, I think Kyle said that Stan's last class was.. umm... Gym? I think there were doing Football, or was it Lacross?... Well, anyways, There somewhere outside." I smiled at her.

"Thank you!" She grinned.

"Your welcome." I laughed slightly.

She turned, but paused, "Oh, my name is Stephanie Nicole Patterson, i'm Stan's girlfriend, for three years, just incase you were wondering." She grinned again.

"My name is Liira Stotch, i'm Leo's twin." I smiled.  
>She blinked, "Leo... Leo.. Oh, Butters?"<p>

"Yup." I grinned. "I just call him Leo, obviously." I laughed lightly.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you, Liira! I hope i'll see you later! Or maybe tomorrow?" she sneezed,

"Bless you." I said, handing her a tissue.

"Ah, thanks again." She said, and ran off to find Stan.

"Lotta nice people here." I said to myself, and ran to my beloved Art Class, to which I was a bit late.

I sat down, and looked at the teacher, who wasn't paying attention.  
>I sighed contently, and leaned back in my seat.<p>

Once class was over, everybody rushed out. I took my time, and met my twin outside the class.  
>"Hey, Leo~" I said, walking to where his locker is.<p>

"Hello, Liira~" He smilied, opening his locker. He paused, before closing it, "You going to use my locker?"  
>"Totally." I smiled, putting my things in his locker.<p>

"Wait, don't you have to bring your books for homework?"  
>"Nah, I already did all my work." I said, closing it for him.<p>

"Oh, okay~ Well, lets go!" He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall and out the doors.  
>"Umm, you don't need to hold my hand." I sweat dropped.<p>

"Huh? oh! Sorry~" He said, letting go, but grabbed my sleeve, and dragged me back home.

Once we got home, Mum and dad had been back way since then.

"Oh, welcome home, But- Oh! Liira!" Mum ran towards me and hugged me.  
>"Ah~ It's good to see you, honey!" She said, hugging me tightly.<p>

Dad came in, and saw me. "Oh, she really is back!" He said, hugging me to.

'...' I looked up at both of their happy faces. 'You don't really care that i'm back...' I thought, casually pulling out of their hug, and walking upstairs.

Leo followed right behind me, and closed his door.

"So..." He mumbled, looking a bit sad.

"It's fine." I said, smiling up at him.

"If you say so...'' He mumbled again, but shook his head, and smiled lightly too..

"Yeah... I'll be fine." I said, a bit unsure of myself, and pulled out a package of Strawberry Pocky, and stared at it.  
>"Just like Frozen Pocky..."<p>

OoOo

Emily and Rey will be introduced in the next chapter! :D So please look forward to it~! xDD

Oh, and i'm really sorry if I don't get the feel/flow of your OC's ; o;b

Please review! :3

~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Chapter 3, Fuck Adventures!

**Frost Bitten Dreams**

OoOo

Disclaimer:

I Do NOT Own South Park in any way, shape, or form. And I do not own the other peoples OC's.

Note: I'm VERY sorry that there are a bunch of Grammar and Spelling mistakes /fails epically. xDDD;

Oh,, and to awesomevampireshotwerewolfs, I was thinking about doing that, but I'd fail at that xDDD;;

Maybe when I learn to write better o-o;

xDD;

(Warning: Swear words ouob)

OoOo

Chapter Three: Fuck Adventures!

OoOo

I woke up panting, looking around the room.

I sighed, and sat up, and fiddled with the hem of my PJ shirt. It bacame a habbit, since a long time ago.

I shook my head, 'It's only a dream...' I thought, biting my lip.  
>I glanced behind me, seeing my twin sleeping peacefully in the space of the bed and wall.<p>

I smiled, and rolled him over so he was in the middle of the bed, and not uncomfortable.

I got up and stretched.

"I wonder what's gonna happen today..." I said quietly, smiling.

Since everyday is a new adventure.

I frowned, "That made me sound weird." I said, then changed and went downstairs.  
>I looked around to see if Dad or Mum was awake.<p>

"Good." I said, seeing no one in sight.

I walked into the living room and froze.

I stared at the hand that was hanging from the couch.

I slowly walked towards the hand.

I peeked over the couch, and saw Kenith White.

I sighed out of relief, and plopped down beside him.

"How did you find me and how did you get inside?" I asked my personal stalker, since 'Brat Camp'.

He woke up, and stared at me.

"Oh! So you do live here!" He said, glomping me.

"The hell!" I pushed him off, watching him fall off the couch.

"What? I forgot where you ran away."  
>"Kenni, I didn't even tell you..." I mumbled, rolling my eyes. I paused, "... Kenni?... Kenny... Two Kenny's.. wait, your name is spelt Kenni, and Kenny's is spelt Kenny. That's confusing..." I said. I shook my head, "From now on, I'll just call you White."<p>

"How raciest." He said, snorting.

"No! not like that!" I said, face palming.  
>"Oh..." he blinked, then rubbed the back of his head. "My bad..." He laughed lightly, with a grin.<p>

"Yes, yes, your bad." I rolled my eyes at him, and stood, and walked to the kitchen.

"You know, I think you'd get in trouble if Mum and dad found out that your here." I said, pulling a cart of eggs out, and started making scrambled.

"That's why I drugged them!" he smiled.

"Oh, alrig-.. YOU WHAT?" I glared at him, smacking him with the spatula.

"What? I thought you said you hated them!" he whined, rubbing his sore fore head.

"Sure, I hate them, but I still love them..." I said,

"Girls are confusing." Kenni rolled his eyes.

"No, guys are more confusing." I smirked.

"At least Girls don't get wet dreams." I laughed.

"Hey!" he glared, with a sligth blush, "Well.. uhh.. at least boys don't bleed out from there!"

"Really?" I looked at him, acting surprised. "I never knew that!" I gasped, staring at him with wide eyes.

"You know you love me." He laughed.  
>I laughed too, "Yeah, just as much as I love my socks."<p>

"Your mean!" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Whatev-"

"Morning, " A voice said.

I jumped, and looked in the living room.

"Oh, Leo, I thought you'd be Mum or dad..." I sighed, smiling lightly.

"Whoops!" he smiled slightly, and then noticed Kenni.

"Wh- who's this? and why is he inside?"  
>"This is Kenni White." I said, "But I'll just call him white." I smiled, but paused, "Wait, Kenny's last name is McCormick?"<br>Butters nodded.

"Well, McCormick sounds way better than White, so, i'll just call Kenny 'McCormick, and Kenni 'Kenni'." I said.

"... I don't know wether to be mad or sad..." Kenni mumbled, sighing.  
>"I love you to." I said, patting his shoulder.<br>"Yey!" he grinned, but paused, "Well, i'll see you at school~" he said, walking out the door, just as our parents came down the stairs.

"What's happening? We heard voices..." My 'mum' said, rubbing her eye.

"Leo and I were talking." I said, putting the eggs I made onto a plate and handing it to Leo.

"Oh, Thank you..." He smiled, then sat at the table.

I nodded, "Your welcome." I mumbled, sitting down beside him.

As he ate, I just sat there, looking out the window.

I blinked, 'Oh yeah... Token's sisters are coming today...' I thought, glancing at my twin.

I smiled lightly.

As we arrived at school, I saw these two girls standing outside the doors, looking like they were waiting for someone.

I blinked, 'Could those be...?' I walked over to them.

"Excuse me, are you Rey and Emily?" I smiled lightly at them.

"That's us!" Rey said, smiling.

"We're Token Black's sisters." She said, shaking my hand.

"Oh, I know, he said yesterday." I smiled.

"Wait, you already know our names... But i'll just tell you that Em is a bit shy!" She said, patting Emily's shoulder.

Emily glared at Rey for a second, but sighed. "That's only infront of strangers." She said.

"Like me?" I blinked innocently.

"Heey! Wait for me, Liira! You d- didn't have to run a-.. ahead..." Leo mumbled, slowly running up behind me.

"Wh- Who are these two ladies?"

"Emily and Rey Black." I said.

"Oh! Token's sisters." he smiled at them, but stared at Rey.

"Hmm?" She blinked at him, then had a faint blush coloring her cheeks.  
>'Check mate.' I thought, smiling slowly.<p>

"Rey! Emily!" Token said, running up, a bit out of breath. "Oh, i'm glad you made it so early!" He said, smiling at them.

"No problem." Rey said, grinning, "We thought we'd come earlier than later!"

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRAAAAAAAAA!" My eyes widened slightly.

I turned to see Talia running towards me.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I dived to the ground, just as she decided to try to tackle me.

I watched as she hit the ground and rolled.

I flinced as she smacked into the school wall.  
>"Are you okay?" I ran over to her.<p>

She blinked at me, with swirly eyes, "Wha... wait, what happened?" She looked up at me, as I helped her up.  
>"You tripped." I said, laughing slightly.<p>

"Oh my god, Tali-chan! Are you okay?" Kenni said, running over to us, panting.

"I'm fine, Keith!" She grinned, giving Kenni a thumbs up.

I blinked, "Why do you call him Keith?"

She shrugged, "I dunno... It's fun?" she laughed. Kenith pouted, "You guys are mean to me..." he whined.

Kenni paused, and looked at me. "If you love me, can you hurt me?" he asked innocently.

"Alright..." I said, patting his shoulder, then slapped him really hard.

"Is that okay?" I blinked, and stared at the red hand print on his cheek.

"Yey! Thanks!" he said, hopping inside the school, suddenly more happy than he was before.

"What a weird kid..." Tali said, before shrugging, and following him inside.

"Well..." I sighed, then turned to see if Token and his sisters were still there.

I blinked, "Where'd they go?..." I said to myself.

"They porbably got scared, seeing you slap that guy." a voice whispered in my ear.

I yelped, and kicked whoever said that. I put my hand over my ear, cause it felt a bit ticklish.

"Son of a bitch, you didn't need to kick me." he said, rubbing his shin.

"Oh, Craig, nice to see you again." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Hmm." He nodded, and walked inside the school.<br>I blinked, 'Weirdo..' I thought, running inside, as the bell rang.

I sat in class, watching as two new people came in. A girl, with blond hair that's in a bob and green eyes. And a boy, who has black hair, and blue eyes.

I blinked, 'They both have Light eye colors.' I thought to myself.

"Okay, new students, please introduce yourselves." the teacher said, sitting in her seat, smiling.

"Hey, i'm Mecenzi Alistair, but my name is spelled M-e-c-e-n-z-i." She said, writing it on the board, then erasing it.  
>"Oh, and I enjoy being weird." She said, afterwards.<p>

"Hello, My name is Kai Hachisu, i'm 15, and I love animals?" He blinked, then blushed and looked at the ground.  
>I blinked, 'He reminds me slightly of my brother...' I thought, then shrugged.<p>

"Alright, Mecenzi, please take a seat next to Butters. And Kai, please take a seat beside... Hmm... Kenith." The teacher said, pointing to my brother, then at Kenni.  
>They both went and sat beside them.<br>I blinked, and stared at Kenni, who was staring at me, then he turned to Kai.  
>"Hi, my name's Kenith White~ And I like stalking people, but mainly Liira, she's over there." He said, pointing to me.<br>I sweat dropped, and waved awkwardly.

"Oh yeah!" Kenni blinked, "I also hate Justin Beiber!" Kenni grinned.  
>"Me to." I said, glaring at my desk.<p>

"Sammeee~" Talia said, grinning lazeily.  
>"Most of us do." Kenni nodded.<p>

The next class, I was in with that Morris dude.

"Hello class, today we will be going on an adventure." The teacher said, grinning.  
>"Joy." I mumbled.<p>

"Fuck Adventures." he sweared, glaring at the teacher.  
>The teacher blinked, then glared at Morris, "You will not swear in class!" He shouted.<br>"I can do whatever the hell I want to." He said, leaning back in his chair, putting his legs up on the desk.

The teachers face went red with anger, and stormed out of the class.  
>I blinked, "Well, at least we don't have to go on any stupid adventures..." I grinned.<br>"B- But I like adventures." Leo said, fiddling with his sleeves.  
>"JESUS!" I yelped, jumping slightly. "I- I forgot you sit behind me..." I said, sighing.<p>

"Sorry..." he said, blinking.

"It's okay." I smiled lightly at him.

OoOo

xDDDDDD

||OTL

I fail D;

.. Must.. include.. more.. OC's e.e *goes to work on next chapter* xDD~333

:3 Thanks for being patient.. if you were.

And I'm sorry, if you awesome peoples were waiting forever ; o;b

~Love me or Hate me~


	4. Chapter 4, Snap Shots

**Frost Bitten Dreams.**

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Disclaimer:

I Do NOT Own South Park in any way, shape, or form. Also, I do not own any one's OC but mine.

Note: I'm VERY sorry that there are a bunch of Grammar and Spelling mistakes /fails epically. xDDD;;

AND I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! Dx

I'm just really busy with school TT^TT I have an English Exam soon Dx

Oh,, and to awesomevampireshotwerewolfs, I was thinking about doing that, but I'd fail at that xDDD;;

Maybe when I learn to write better o-o;

xDD;

Also! Sorry if I got anyone's characters wrong ; o; I fail, and it's okay to slap me if you want. xDDD

Oh, and to Oppet2, thanks *A* I think I almost forgot w Sorry! ||OTL

... And, I accidently put chapter three as two . ||OTL But it was actually three, and this one's four.. :D

xD;; I just confuzzled myself~

Anyways! On with the story! ;D

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Chapter Four: Snap Shots

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

After an epic class of doing nothing with Morris and others, the bell hand rung and I skipped into Social Studies class, feeling slightly happy.

I blinked, and saw Emily sitting at the back, staring at her camera. I walked over to her and sat beside her, "Yo." I waved at her.

"E- eh?" She looked over to me, then smiled shyly, "Hello."

"What'cha doin'? Well, if you don't mind me asking, that is." I said, leaning my head on the palm of my hand.

"Oh, i'm just going through the pictures I took this morning." She said, showing me her camera.

"Oh, you take really good pictures!" I said, staring at the prettiness.

She clicked to the next picture, but blushed slightly, and tried to hide her camera.

I blinked, "Was that... May I see it?" I blinked at her.

She paused, and blushed but nodded, pulling her camera back out, and showing me the picture.

"Ahh, so it is what I thought it was." I said, staring at the picture of me in the midst of slapping Kenni.

I laughed, "That's awesome." I said, going into a daze.

"Liira! I challenge you!" I blinked, coming outta my daze, and stared at Tali's finger.

"Oh, your in this class?" I smiled, waving, but paused, "Wait, challenge me to what?"

"You know, you said that you thought that was what you thought." She said, smirking, and putting her hands on her hips.

I smirked back, "Yes, but, you thought that I thought that you would think that, but I didn't really, is what you think."

"Hmm? I don't think that you really don't think that I really thought that you that what she thought." She said, casually inspected her nails.

I laughed slightly, "Heh, you just thought that I thought that she thought is what you actually thought, is what i'm thinking right now that your did think that."

"No! You just thought that I thought that, which actually means that I really did think that you thought what I was thinking, rig-"

".. Your guys are confusing me..." Emily said, blinking at us.

"Oh sorry, we're just arguing that she thought is what I thought, is what your actually thinking right now."

Emily stared at me, "Wh- what?" She blinked again, looking even more confused.

"Don't listen to her, she's only saying that you thought that I thought what Liira is really thinking, is what your thinking right now." Talia said, nodding.

"..." Emily stared at the both of us.

I heard the door open, I turned to see Kyle and Stan and some other girl with them.

"Oh, hello, Stanley, Kyle, and girl I don't know yet!" I said, waving at them.

"This is Emily, but you already know that, right?" I blinked.

"Emily, this is K-.." I stared at Emily who was currently staring at Kyle.

"..." I smiled slowly, "Oh, I see how it is."

"H- how what is?" She stared at me, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Nothing." I smiled innocently.

"So, who's the girl?" I asked, changing the subject casually.

"Oh," Kyle blinked, "She's my cousin." he smiled.

"Hey, i'm Ava Broflovski, me and Ky were born on the same day, and i'm living with him." She said, smiling slightly.

I smiled, "Ah, it's nice to meet you." I said, but paused, "Wait, why weren't you at school?"

"Oh, Originally, I was coming here, to this school, but Sheila wanted to put me in a private girls school, but I just convinced her to let me stay here." She said smiling.

"Yeah, Jew's mom's are like that." Cartman walked in, sneering.

"Shut up, fat ass!" Kyle said, glaring at Cartman.

I rolled my eyes, but refrained from saying anything mean.

"So, where's your girlfriend?" I blinked, remembering the nice girl, total opposite of Eric.

"She's at the doctor's, getting a check up." He glared at me, "She'll be back in the afternoon, though."

I shuddered, "I hate getting check ups." I twitched, and crossed my arms, leaning back into my chair.

The teacher walked in, and everyone eventually got into their seats, already bored staring at the front.

"Alight class, have you met the three new students yet?" He asked, sitting down, apparently bored, too.

I blinked, "Three?" I asked.

"There was only two, so far." Kenni said, shrugging.

The teacher blinked, and looked at the clock.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said, sighing again.

The door opened and a girl with firey red hair and bright yellow streaks in her hair walked in, smiling.

"Hello everyone~" She said, walking up to the front.

"You could introduce yourself, right?" The teacher asked. "Of course." she snickered.

"I'm Flare Anderson, i'm 16 and I have a cat named River." She grinned, casually giving the peace sign. She casually walked and sat at a empty desk beside Kyle.

"Alright class, flip to page 377 and start copying parts a to g, then answer the questions at the bottom." The teacher said.

He put his legs so they rested on his desk, and started to read a book.

I blinked and pulled my textbook out, flipping to page 377. I twitched and stared at A, which was 2 big paragraphs long.

I groaned but pulled out a pen and my binder. I started to copy the work, but eventually got distracted and my eyes trailed around the room, staring at the different types of people.

I turned my gaze to look out the window. I paused, and stared intently.

I yelped, and jumped out of my desks, frowning. I froze, and turned to see everyone staring at me.

"S- Sorry... there's a.. spider..." I trailed off, coughing and slowly getting back in my sleep, but watching the spider intently.

I shuddered, and moved my chair away from it.

Kenni snorted, got up and grabbed my textbook, and smashed the spider.

"AH!" I sputtered. "Gross!" I said, watching as he put my textbook back on my desk.

"I didn't see you killing it." he said, smiling innocently.

"I can't." I huffed, chucking a piece of crumpled paper at him.

"OW MY EYE!" He said, grabbing his eye.

"I'm sorry!" I stared, "Is your eye okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." He said like nothing happened.

I pouted, "Meanie." I said quietly, glaring.

We both jumped when the teacher cleared his throat.

"What?" Kenni asked innocently.

"If you guys talk once more, your going to the principles office." He glared at us.

I blinked, and looked at Kenni, and we both grinned at each other.

We both took a deep breath to let out a scream, but suddenly Tali started laughing loudly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHH!" She laughed, slamming her fist on her desk.

I looked at her weirdly, and she coughed, licking her lips.

"That's it, get out!" The teacher said, glaring.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my stuff, putting it in my bag.

"Me too?" She asked all happy like, and was already grabbing her things and shoving them into her bag.

"A-" Talia didn't give the teacher the time to reply, because she was already walking out the door. "See ya, Teach'!" She said quickly as she ran down the hall.

I smiled lightly, and slowly walked out of the room with Kenni beside me. "So, where to?" I asked him.

"Hmm. Mall?" He grinned. "Alright." I grinned back. We both turned and walked out of the school, instead of going to the Principal's office.

"Badass." Kenni snickered.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Your the one that suggested it." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Uh-huh..." He said, totally believing me. "Geez, short term memory much?" I rolled my eyes, and elbowed Kenni in the ribs.

"Ow!" He cried, rubbing his rib cage, pouting. "Your so mean to me."

"I know." I mumbled, smirking at him.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Wao. Seriously guys, if you bother to review this, please, Slap me.

I deserve it! Please?...

OH! And please tell me if I didn't put your OC in yet ; O;b I'm so forgetful T ^Tv

^^;b But I think I may have gotten most of them in? w

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
